Ray Gun
The Ray Gun is a Wonder Weapon which appears in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: World at War The Ray Gun appears in the campaign mission Little Resistance (as an easter egg) and every Nazi Zombies map. The Ray Gun is one of the most powerful weapons in the game, but is not available outside of these minimal appearances without the use of cheats or mods. The Ray Gun's appearance is of a generic 1950s science-fiction film Ray Gun. The Ray Gun is often the most favored weapon in Nazi Zombies due to its one-hit kill strength up to about round 18-22 (when Pack-A-Punched it loses its one-hit kill status at rounds 22-25) and its splash damage. The range is superior to even a sniper rifle. It is pinpoint accurate, meaning that the player should aim his shots carefully. The Ray Gun can hold 20 shots inside its magazine, which is, strangely, stuck into the barrel (the magazine seems to be two batteries stuck into the barrel). The Ray Gun shoots a green circle. Since most people tend to fire one shot at a time while using the Ray Gun, reloading won't be too frequent, and plus, reloading only takes about two seconds when Speed Cola has been purchased and three seconds without it. An often unnoticed feature of the Ray Gun is that it is fully automatic. A document from Vbush reveals more about the Ray Gun. In it, it is revealed that the Ray Gun is powered by Element 115, which must be contained in the battery inserted into the gun. The Ray Gun was created by Dr. Maxis using plans stolen from Shi No Numa. H. Porter was currently developing the second model at the time of the document. Ray_gun_CoD5.png|The Ray Gun in Call of Duty: World at War. Shot0091.jpg|The Ray Gun's third-person model in World at War. 400px-Raygun2-CoDWaW.jpg|A Marine holding the Ray Gun. Little_Resistance_Ray_Gun.jpg|The statue of the lion holding the Ray Gun in its mouth. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Ray Gun is available in Call of Duty: Black Ops, only in the Nazi Zombies game mode. While still being very powerful, the gun has a tendency to make crawlers on rounds 17+ more often. Although this can be very useful, it can also create problems for the player, as the player may be caught unaware by them. At about Round 18, the Porter's X2 Ray Gun (the upgraded version of the Ray Gun) will start to make crawlers. The only problem is that it makes a mere 60 points per kill. The Ray Gun is useful on Kino der Toten and Five as crawler zombies won't blow up when killed with it. RayBO.png|The Ray Gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops. RayGunDOA.jpg|The Ray Gun in Dead Ops Arcade. Ray_Gun_found_in_FIVE.png|The unusable Ray Gun found in "Five". Call of Duty: ZOMBIES .]] The Ray Gun also makes an appearance in the Call of Duty: ZOMBIES application for the iPhone with a few differences from its counterpart on the console. It causes no splash damage to the user and loses its one shot kill abilities much later, at about round 17 (earlier compared to Call of Duty: World at War). Along with these differences, it is not fully automatic on the iPhone, only semi-automatic. Obtaining it on the iPhone gives the player the "Space Man" achievement while using it to kill 100 zombies gives the player the "Laser Face" achievement. Porter's X2 Ray Gun When upgraded, the Ray Gun becomes the "Porter's X2 Ray Gun." With the upgraded version, the magazine capacity is doubled, the spare ammo is increased from 160 to 200, it deals 2x the damage (2000 vs. 1000), it shoots red rays instead of green, and the splash damage is reduced, (even though the player can still see it). Also, should a player get downed with a Porter's X2 Ray Gun, he/she will have a large amount of ammo to cover teammates. The Porter's X2 Ray Gun most likely gets its name from H. Porter, for it is said that he was developing a second model of the Ray Gun. RayGunPaP.png|The Porter's X2 Ray Gun in World at War. Porter's_X2_Ray_Gun(Black_Ops).jpg|The Porter's X2 Ray Gun in Black Ops. RayGunPaPiPod.png|The Porter's X2 Ray Gun in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. Finding the Ray Gun The Ray Gun can only be found in the Mystery Box. Using the box costs 950 points. In Shi No Numa and Der Riese, it is more common at later levels (15+), however on Nacht der Untoten, it is more common on lower levels. But on Black Ops and World At War, if somone gets The Ray Gun, Thundergun or The Wuderwafle in the Mystery Box, a certain sound will be heard by all players. this means somone got a wonder weapon. The sound is made buy faint guitars. The single-player mission Little Resistance also features the Ray Gun as an easter egg. After using the first artillery strike, head onto the beach. Starting from the far right side, there are three puddles. Jump into (and then out of) these in order (right, middle, left), until the player reaches the last puddle. Stay in this puddle for a while and look towards the tree line. After a while, the ground will shake and a deep, garbled, voice speaks. Four Shisa statues will arise from the ground holding a Ray Gun. The Ray Gun has a laser-cross-hair sight, comparable to the red dot sight. The gun the player is given has maximum ammo, and the player can come back to the statues and get a new gun an unlimited amount of times. It can be used to destroy the tanks (two shots) at the end of Little Resistance instead of calling an air strike. Appearance The Ray Gun is crimson in color. It has some meters on it, and it contains something that appears to be some sort of red dot sight system. However, one exception to this is that it is not a red dot, it is a red cross-hair. The cross-hairs appear to rotate alternatively on a vertical and horizontal axis, as if they are on a holographic screen. At the back of the gun, it appears to have a cog-shaped object with three rectangular-shaped bars atop it. There is a large handguard in front of the grip, and some sort of gauge on the sides of the gun, directly below the bar that acts as the rear sight (somewhat), which has a disputed purpose. There is also a toggle switch on the ray gun, next to the gauge, which has an indefinite purpose, but it could be used as firing mode selector, like on modern weapons like the M16, and it is set to fully automatic. This is a reasonable explanation since this is a "futuristic" weapon. On the side, title "Blast-O-Matic" can clearly be seen on the back under the voltage gauge. In "Call of Duty: Black Ops", the cross-hair has a random color, and the cross-hair does not rotate. RayGunSight.jpg|Ray Gun's sight BatteryRayGun.jpg|The Ray Gun's battery Tips * By using the perk PhD Flopper (only available on Ascension), the player is immune to its splash damage, making it completely safe for a player to fire directly at their own feet when firing the ray gun, allowing an easy escape if players get caught on a zombie they failed to dodge * If in Last Stand during a zombie round, the ray gun is put to good use in defending the remaining team, who may revive the user easier since the downed player can aid them by shooting the ground repetitively when surrounded, rather than using the ammo to kill random zombies. The splash damage will kill any zombies attacking the player's savior, and not affect the downed player, allowing him/her to be revived at less risk, although the player has limited ammo in last stand. Trivia *The batteries read, "Atomic Cold Cells". *On the PC version of the game, if the user lowers gravity, when they shoot the ray gun at the ground, the user will then be pushed up into the air. *The reload will not count if the player interrupts the animation at almost any time, even if the battery is already inside and the barrel has been cocked and set back to it's original position. *The pick-up symbol is the same as the Colt M1911 since it is classified as a pistol using M1911 animations in 3rd person view. *The Ray Gun's third-person appearance is the same before and after it is upgraded in the Pack-a-Punch Machine. *When used on Little Resistance the player can shoot a dead Imperial Japanese Army soldier and after a few seconds their skin starts to decay, hinting that it fires highly radioactive beams. *In Little Resistance the ray gun can destroy a tank with one or two blasts. *The Ray Gun is the first fictional gun to appear in the Call of Duty series. *In third person on the top of the Ray Gun, the Seal of the Emperor (also known as the Emperor's family Chrysanthemum) is clearly visible. *It is possible to carry only a Ray Gun in Little Resistance. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the first shot after equipping the Ray Gun will make the screen vibrate. *In Call of Duty: World at War, the aiming reticule is always red, whereas in Call of Duty: Black Ops, it can be green, red, blue, yellow, white, or purple. It may change when teleporting or upgrading. *This is the only gun that appears in all the zombie maps, including Dead Ops Arcade. *It is confirmed as of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' via the vbush files that the Ray Gun was designed by the Japanese at the "Rising Sun Facility" and the designs were taken by Ludwig Maxis to be built at Der Riese by the Germans, and the file mentions "a second generation of the Ray Gun under development by Porter", a reference to the upgraded version of the Ray Gun. *In the Nazi Zombie mode in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' when a player receives a Ray Gun or Porters X2 Ray Gun they will twist a knob on the side of the Ray Gun to turn it on. *There is an unusable Ray Gun on a table on "Five", on a table behind a window. It cannot be seen without nocliping. *The first person model for the Ray Gun holds it with one hand while the third person model shows the character holds it with both hands. *The Ray Gun's hipfire cross-hairs expand when the player turns their view, unlike other weapons. *In third person, the reload is exactly like the M1911. *The Ray Gun in the Wii version of Call of Duty: Black Ops has a different firing sound. *The Ray Gun in third-person uses the default M1911 animations. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, when the Ray Gun is fired, the needle on the left side gauge will jump forward into the green section of the meter then bounce back. This is only seen when hip-firing. *On the Pack-A-Punch machine, there is a picture of two Ray Guns, one with a limp barrel and one with a normal, straight barrel. *The Ray Gun makes a brief appearance in the opening cutscene of "Five". Videos 412px Acquiring this weapon on Little Resistance References Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Easter eggs